xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wypadek drogowy w Oświęcimiu
|miejsce=25px Oświęcim |data=10 lutego 2017 |godzina=18:37 |zabici=0 osób |ranni=3 osoby |typ_kat= |przyczyna= }} incydent drogowy, do którego doszło 10 lutego 2017 roku w centrum Oświęcimia, około godziny 18:30. Ranne zostały trzy osoby – w tym szefowa polskiego rządu Beata Szydło oraz dwóch funkcjonariuszy Biura Ochrony RząduWypadek samochodu przewożącego Beatę Szydło. Zobacz zdjęcia z miejsca zdarzenia – onet.pl, 11 lutego 2017 (arch.). Tło Wypadki drogowe z udziałem osób chronionych przez Biuro Ochrony Rządu są teoretycznie dosyć częste, jednak kwalifikują się po prostu do kolizji. W latach 2013-16 zanotowano blisko sto takich przypadków, jednym z nich był drobny incydent z udziałem samochodu, w środku którego znajdował się prezydent Bronisław Komorowski (ten przypadek wystąpił w 2014 roku). Wybory do Sejmu i Senatu w październiku 2015 roku wygrała partia Prawa i Sprawiedliwości. Skutkiem tych wyborów było między innymi powołanie rządu premier Beaty Szydło. Od tej chwili doszło do wielu incydentów, w których udział brały pojazdy z przedstawicielami polskich władz w środku. 4 marca 2016 roku wypadkowi na autostradzie A4 uległa limuzyna z prezydentem Andrzejem Dudą w środku, głowie państwa nic się nie stało. Natomiast 25 stycznia 2017 miał miejsce karambol na A1, z udziałem samochodu rządowego, w środku którego znajdował się minister obrony narodowej Antoni Macierewicz. __SPIS__ Przebieg 10 lutego 2017, o godzinie 7:29 z garażu BOR wyjechało auto z premier Beatą Szydło w środku. Była to godzina tak zaplanowana, by polityk znajdowała się w Krakowie około godz. 15:00.Premier odbywała drogę samolotem wojskowym z Warszawy do Krakowa i wsiadła do feralnej limuzyny, jednak stało się to około godziny 18:00. Od momentu wypadku przez kilka dni media ustalały rzekomą prędkość kolumny rządowej, którą się poruszała, często była wymieniana średnia prędkość blisko 100 km/hWypadek premier Szydło. BOR wydał komunikat – Do Rzeczy, 16 lutego 2017 (arch.). Incydent ten zdarzył się około godziny 18:37, na ulicy Powstańców Śląskich. Wtedy rządowa kolumna, w skład której wchodziły 3 samochody będące na sygnale uprzywilejowania wykonała manewr wyprzedzenia samochodu Fiat Seicento. Kierowca feralnego pojazdu przepuścił pierwszy pojazd z tej kolumny, ale nagle wykonał skręt w lewo i zderzył się z drugim samochodem – tym autem właśnie do domu wracała premier Beata Szydło. Po tym zderzeniu kierowca pojazdu Audi A8, w który uderzono, niespodziewanie zjechał na lewą stronę jezdni i uderzył w drzewoWypadek kolumny rządowej z udziałem Beaty Szydło. "Stan premier jest dobry" – Polsat News, 10 lutego 2017 (arch.). Wszystkie samochody biorące udział w tym wypadku poruszały się z niewielką prędkością, a sprawca incydentu był trzeźwy. Akcja ratunkowa Po wypadku premier III RP Szydło została przewieziona najpierw do miejscowego szpitala, a potem drogą lotniczą do Wojskowego Instytutu Medycznego w Warszawie. W placówce w Oświęcimiu przeszła wszelkie rutynowe badania, w tym badania głowy i tułowia. Po konsultacjach premier została przetransportowana drogą lotniczą do WIM, stan szefowej rządu nie ulegał zmianie w drodze śmigłowca do warszawskiego instytutu. Jak zapewniał rzecznik rządu Rafał Bochenek, polityk została lekko ranna, jej obrażenia to stłuczenia i otarcia, które były spowodowane tym, że Szydło miała zapięte pasy. Zdaniem rzecznika stan szefowej rządu jest na tyle dobry, że jest w stanie pełnić swój urząd. 12 lutego 2017 roku poseł Prawa i Sprawiedliwości Jarosław Sellin ogłaszał dla Radia Zet, że Szydło opuści szpital w poniedziałek, 13 lutego, a we wtorek 14 lutego będzie mogła przewodniczyć najbliższemu posiedzeniu rządu. Również w tą niedzielę premier Szydło wykonała rozmowę telefoniczną z dziennikarzem Wiadomości TVP1, poinformowała go, że miała pierwotnie opuścić szpital tego samego dnia, kiedy wykonała tą rozmowę. Ostatecznie Szydło dodała, że decyzja o tym, kiedy mogłaby opuścić WIM, należała do lekarzy; zaś gospodarzem posiedzenia rządu był wicepremier Piotr GlińskiWypadek w Oświęcimiu. Nowe informacje nt. stanu zdrowia Beaty Szydło – Wirtualna Polska, 12 lutego 2017 (arch.). Szefowa rządu opuściła WIM z dniem 17 lutego"Mogę wrócić do domu". Beata Szydło opuściła szpital – Polsat News, 17 lutego 2017 (arch.). Normalną pracę jako premier kontynuowała trzy dni późniejBochenek: premier w poniedziałek już normalnie pracuje – Onet, 20 lutego 2017 (arch.). Wg mediów premier Szydło doznała w nodze pęknięcia kości strzałkowej, a jeden z funkcjonariuszy BOR-u doznał złamania nogi i miednicy. Jednak oficjalne źródła wskazują, iż szefowa rządu doznała potłuczeń klatki piersiowej"Rzeczpospolita": premier Beata Szydło ma pękniętą kość strzałkową w nodze – Onet, 12 lutego 2017 (arch.). Poważniejsze obrażenia odniosło dwóch funkcjonariuszy BOR, jeden z nich także trafił drogą lotniczą do WIM w Warszawie. Śledztwo Śledztwo w tej sprawie wszczęły: prokuratury w Krakowie oraz Oświęcimiu, ABW i policja. 1 marca 2017 roku z Audi A8 wydobyto czarną skrzynkę oraz stamtąd pochodzące wszelkie daneUdało się wydobyć dane z "czarnej skrzynki" limuzyny Szydło. Teraz trafią do biegłych – Gazeta.pl, 1 marca 2017 (arch.). Dochodzenie w sprawie tego wypadku drogowego zakończyło się z dniem 28 lutego 2018 rokuŚledztwo ws. wypadku Beaty Szydło zakończone. Zaskakująca decyzja prokuratury – RMF24, 28-02-2018. Przesłuchania ws. wypadku i los Sebastiana K. Zaraz po incydencie zostało przesłuchanych kilkanaście osób, w tym kierowca Fiata oraz funkcjonariusze Biura Ochrony RząduWypadek Beaty Szydło. Najnowsze informacje – Onet, 11 lutego 2017 (arch.). Kierowca pojazdu, który uderzył w Audi A8, usłyszał zarzut nieumyślnego spowodowania wypadku, mimo to został zwolniony do domuWypadek kolumny rządowej z premier Beatą Szydło w Oświęcimiu – Interia, 10 lutego 2017 (arch.)Wypadek premier Beaty Szydło. Konferencja Rafała Bochenka – fakty.interia.pl, 11 lutego 2017 (arch.). 13 lutego kierowca Fiata został oficjalnie uznany przez prokuraturę krakowską za podejrzanego w tej sprawie, ponadto on sam przyznał się do spowodowania tego wypadkuProkuratura bada sprawę wypadku premier. Kierowca seicento ze statusem podejrzanego – tvp.info, 13 lutego 2017 (arch.). 21-letni Sebastian K. (bo tak w późniejszym czasie informowano dokładniej o danych sprawcy) z dniem 14 lutego usłyszał zarzuty nieumyślnego naruszenia zasad bezpieczeństwa w ruchu lądowym oraz nieumyślnego spowodowania wypadku z udziałem rządowej kolumny, choć sam sprawca do spowodowania tego incydentu nie przyznał sięWypadek Beaty Szydło: Prokuratura rozbudowała zarzut dla kierowcy seicento – Newsweek, 14 lutego 2017 (arch.). Media zwracały również uwagę na słowa adwokata sprawcy wypadku w Oświęcimiu. Prawnik informował, że sprawca nie miał w ogóle prawa do korzystania z jakiejkolwiek pomocy prawnej. Mówił również, że kierowca Fiata Seicento miał być zastraszany przez policjantówPo wypadku premier Szydło, kierowca usłyszał zarzuty. "Ten człowiek został zmanipulowany" – Do Rzeczy, 13 lutego 2017 (arch.). Takie słowa właśnie skłaniały PO do tego, by złożyć zawiadomienie do prokuratury ws. zaniedbań po wypadku w Oświęcimiu. 20 lutego informowano, że w sprawie wypadku nie zgłosił się jego żaden bezpośredni świadek, choć RMF dwa dni później informował, że 7 przesłuchiwanych świadków wspominało o tym, iż kolumna rządowa poruszała się na sygnałach dźwiękowych i świetlnychProkuratura: Nie zgłosił się żaden świadek wypadku z udziałem premier Beaty Szydło – Wirtualna Polska, 20 lutego 2017 (arch.)Są świadkowie wypadku. Znana też data przesłuchania premier Szydło. NOWE FAKTY – niezalezna.pl, 22 lutego 2017 (arch.). Do 20 marca 2017 roku włącznie przesłuchanych zostało 60 osóbProkuratura przesłuchała 22 świadków wypadku premier Szydło. Ale nie kierowcę seicento – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 13 lutego 2017 (arch.)Śledztwo ws. wypadku premier Beaty Szydło. Przesłuchano już 60 świadków – WP, 20 marca 2017 (arch.). 23 lutego nastąpiło przesłuchanie premier Szydło ws. wypadku w Oświęcimiu. Rozpoczęło się o godzinie 15:00 i trwało ono trzy godziny, w jej trakcie szefowa rządu odpowiadała na wiele pytań, które stawiali prokuratorzy. Po przesłuchaniu rzecznik rządu Rafał Bochenek apelował do polityków z partii opozycyjnych, by nie wykorzystywać tego incydentu do politycznych celówBochenek: premier odpowiadała na pytania prokuratorów, nie mogę ujawnić przebiegu przesłuchania – wiadomosci.wp.pl, 23 lutego 2017 (arch.). 10 marca został przesłuchany ciężej ranny oficer Biura Ochrony Rządu, który brał udział w wypadkuPrzesłuchano BOR-owca, który został ranny w wypadku premier Szydło – rmf24.pl, 13 marca 2017 (arch.). Rekonstrukcja przebiegu wypadku przez organy 14 lutego 2017 prokuratura informowała, że Sebastian K., kierowca Fiata Seicento, przy skręcie w lewo naruszył wiele przepisów ruchu drogowego. Śledczy wytykali sprawcy między innymi to, że nie spoglądał na tył samochodu, za którym przemieszczała się kolumna oraz szczególnie to, że nie włączył lewego kierunkowskazu. W wypadku ranne były trzy osoby, toteż 17 lutego prokuratura przesłuchała ratowników, którzy nosili pomoc medyczną Sebastianowi K. – głównemu sprawcy wypadku. Prokuratorzy oczekiwali od nich odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy ta osoba także nie odniosła obrażeń. Zdaniem sanitariuszy nie było potrzeby udzielania takiej pomocy, najpewniej z powodu braku widocznych obrażeń. Zresztą sam sprawca nie skarżył się na żadne dolegliwości po incydencieProkuratura: zakończyły się przesłuchania ratowników medycznych w Oświęcimiu – Radio Kraków, 17 lutego 2017 (arch.). 1 marca 2017 Wirtualna Polska ujawniła, że kierowca pancernego audi zaczął pracę około godziny 6:00 nad ranem. Biuro Ochrony Rządu oficjalnie podawało, że kierowca pojazdu zaczynał pracę o 7:29. Także ta sama witryna ustaliła, iż Audi A8 wyjechało z garażu przed godziną 7:00. Gdyby te informacje faktycznie się sprawdziły, kierowca wożący szefową rządu podejmował niezgodną z prawem procedurę eskortowania Beaty Szydło. Wypadek nastąpił o 18:37, zatem kierowca audi przekroczyłby dozwolony czas pracy o 37 minut. Maksymalny czas pracy służb pracujących w tym organie definiuje jedno z rozporządzeń szefa MSWiA z 2004 rokuWP ujawnia: kierowca Szydło nie miał prawa prowadzić samochodu – wp.pl, 1 marca 2017 (arch.). Również tego samego dnia (1 marca) wydobyto z auta czarną skrzynkę oraz stąd pochodzące dane. 24 marca prokuratura w Krakowie uzyskała opinię z danych rejestratora będącego częścią samochodu z premier Szydło, który uległ wypadkowiProkuratura ma dane z rejestratora audi A8. Auto uczestniczyło w wypadku premier Szydło – gazeta.pl, 24 marca 2017 (arch.). W połowie stycznia 2018 RMF FM opublikowało informację dotyczącą ustaleń głównej przyczyny incydentu. Do wypadku według biegłych przyczyniło się niezachowanie ostrożności przez Sebastiana K., powód ten ustalano głównie w oparciu o monitoringBiegli zrekonstruowali przebieg wypadku z udziałem limuzyny Beaty Szydło – rmf24.pl, 12-01-2018. Parametry samochodu Audi A8 Blisko dwa tygodnie po incydencie ujawniono, że pancerne Audi zostało zakupione pod koniec 2016 roku, miało ono również szereg nowoczesnych technologii, które ułatwiłyby śledczym ustalenie okoliczności zdarzenia. Samochód miał także pancerne opony oraz specjalny komputer pokładowy"Rz": Eksperci zbadają zapisy z urządzeń w limuzynie Szydło. To będą kluczowe dane – Onet, 24 lutego 2017 (arch.)Tajemnice czarnej skrzynki z rządowej limuzyny – tvn24.pl, 28 lutego 2017 (arch.). Oba pojazdy kosztowały 5 milionów złotych, jeden był do przewożenia premier Szydło, drugim zaś przewożony jest prezydent DudaKolejne ekspertyzy dot. wypadku premier Szydło. Auto, którym poruszała się szefowa rządu, porównano z audi prezydenta Dudy – wPolityce.pl, 28 marca 2017 (arch.). Więcej informacji na temat samochodu ujawniono dopiero po kompromitującej wpadce BOR-u, związanej z rzekomo celowym nadpisaniem parametrów pancernego audi przed feralnym zdarzeniem – na początku marca. Wypadkowi zatem uległ Audi A8L Security, zamówiony we wrześniu 2016, Biuro Ochrony Rządu otrzymało ten pojazd dokładnie 7 grudnia 2016 rokuPoseł zapytał o dane z komputerów pokładowych aut BOR. Odpowiedź? Zaskakuje – gazeta.pl, 4 marca 2017 (arch.). W marcu Rzeczpospolita ujawniła, że limuzyna z premier Beatą Szydło w środku była warta 2,5 miliona złotych oraz nie była obejmowana polisą AC. Praktyka dotycząca polisy autocasco jest ważna dla BOR-u, ponieważ tego typu ubezpieczenie jest zwykle bardzo drogie. Wiadomo było również, że gdyby Audi A8L Security zostałoby naprawione za 300 tysięcy złotych, to nadal nie mogłoby być eksploatowane przez Biuro Ochrony Rządu"Rz": W chwili wypadku limuzyna premier Szydło jechała 85 km/h – Interia.pl, 7 marca 2017 (arch.). Wiceszef resortu spraw wewnętrznych i administracji Jarosław Zieliński zapowiadał 16 marca, że wszystkie samochody należące do Biura Ochrony Rządu będą obejmowane ubezpieczeniem autocascoZieliński: auta BOR będą objęte ubezpieczeniem AC – polsatnews.pl, 16 marca 2017 (arch.). Ustalenie prędkości przemieszczania się kolumny rządowej Płk Tomasz Kędzierski poinformował szefa MSWiA, że pojazdy należące do rządowej kolumny poruszały się z prędkością około 50 km/h, były też prawidłowo oznakowane. Premier Szydło poruszała się samochodem opancerzonym Audi A8 (rocznik2016), a pojazdem kierował funkcjonariusz BOR pełniący swoją służbę od 2002 roku. Miał on prawo jazdy kat. B, C, D oraz prawo do kierowania pojazdami uprzywilejowanymi. Wg płk Kędzierskiego, ten funkcjonariusz dobrze znał się na eksploatowaniu auta, który brał udział w wypadku. Dwa dni po wypadku rp.pl ustaliła, że kierowca A8 nie był doświadczony w obsłudze pancernego pojazdu. Dzień po feralnym incydencie, rzecznik krakowskiej prokuratury skorygował informacje dotyczące prędkości, z którą poruszała się kolumna rządowa, zdaniem rzecznika kolumna przemieszczała się ulicami Oświęcimia z prędkością 50-60 km/h. 13 lutego dziennikarze TVN24 zdołali dostać się do zapisu monitoringu, zamontowanego w warsztacie samochodowym znajdującym się około 500 metrów od miejsca incydentu. Pierwszy pojazd należący do rządowej kolumny od pancernego Audi dzieli odległość około trzydziestu metrów, a najbardziej wysunięty na tył kolumny samochód był tuż za limuzyną z premier w środku. Ten zapis był dowodem na to, że pojazdy przedni i tylny miały włączone światła – takie działania BOR są zgodne z przepisami ruchu drogowego (pancerne auto nie miało włączonych świateł)TVN pokazuje nagranie kolumny Szydło przed wypadkiem. Widać, w jakiej odległości od siebie jadą auta BOR – Gazeta.pl, 13 lutego 2017 (arch.). Już kolejnego dnia, również na łamach TVN24, za pośrednictwem portalu społecznościowego, został opublikowany zapis monitoringu z budynku położonego na dystansie około 90 metrów od miejsca incydentu. Pracujący w tej telewizji reporter oszacował, że odległość między przednim pojazdem, a pancernym audi wynosi około 20 metrów. Oszacował również, że tylny pojazd oraz Audi A8 były w tej kolumnie bardzo blisko siebieKolejne nagranie rządowej kolumny. Ok. 90 metrów od miejsca wypadku – TVN24, 14 lutego 2017 (arch.). Na potrzeby śledztwa osoby badające tą sprawę zabezpieczyły 10 nagrań z monitoringu, na którym widać rządową kolumnę. Tylko trzy spośród wszystkich były zapisami jeszcze przed tym, jak kolumna pojazdów miała wypadek. Dzięki temu średnią prędkość kolumny rządowej, która przemieszczała się z lotniska krakowskiego do centrum Oświęcimia (aż do chwili wypadku) skorygowano na poziom 55-60 km/h. W marcu Rzeczpospolita, powołując się na śledczych badających przyczyny wypadku, podała, że rządowa kolumna przemieszczała się z prędkością 85 km/h, w momencie zdarzenia. 22 marca miał miejsce eksperyment z wykorzystaniem prezydenckiej limuzyny mający ustalić, czy kierowca BOR był w stanie ominąć seicento i uniknąć zderzenia z drzewem. Podczas tego testu badano między innymi: tor jazdy, drogę hamowania, reakcję kierowcy Audi A8, czas hamowania limuzyny i reakcje limuzyny na skręt kierownicąWypadek premier Szydło: Przeprowadzono test z prezydencką limuzyną – RMF24, 28 marca 2017 (arch.). Następstwa Minister spraw wewnętrznych i administracji Mariusz Błaszczak zwołał naradę z udziałem członków Biura Ochrony Rządu. Wiceszef tego samego resortu Jarosław Zieliński obiecał, że w miejsce BOR może wejść organ figurujący pod nazwą Narodowa Służba Ochrony. Działalność planowanego organu będzie większa wewnątrz kraju, ale już sporo mniejsza za granicąPolitycy znów zaszaleli na drogach? Wariacki przejazd uprzywilejowanej kolumny samochodów – Newsweek, 20 lutego 2017 (arch.). 30 marca do konsultacji wewnątrz struktur MSWiA trafił projekt ustawy, która przekształca Biuro Ochrony Rządu w Państwową Służbę Ochrony. Nowo powstały organ ma być liczniejszy, a kandydowanie na stanowisko członka tego organu będzie trudniejszePSO zamiast BOR. Jest projekt ustawy o Państwowej Służbie Ochrony – Polsat News, 30 marca 2017 (arch.). Nowy organ zmienił jednak nazwę na Służba Ochrony Państwa (SOP), ustawę o jej powołaniu przyjmowali kolejno: rząd Beaty Szydło (31 lipca 2017)Koniec z Biurem Ochrony Rządu, zastąpi je Służba Ochrony Państwa. Rząd przyjął projekt ustawy – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 01-08-2017, Sejm (8 grudnia 2017)Powstanie Służba Ochrony Państwa. Sejm uchwalił ustawę – Defence24.pl, 08-12-2017, Senat (21 grudnia 2017)Senat poparł ustawę o Służbie Ochrony Państwa – Polsat News, 21-12-2017 oraz sam prezydent Andrzej Duda (11 stycznia 2018)Służba Ochrony Państwa staje się faktem. Prezydent podpisał ustawę – niezalezna.pl, 11-01-2018. Platforma Obywatelska obiecała, że członkowie partii złożą wniosek do Najwyższej Izby Kontroli, zgodnie z którym kontroli będą poddawane zmiany i procedury w BOR. Domagała się też utworzenia komisji śledczej, która ma badać wypadki z udziałem aut, w środku których są przedstawiciele władz państwowych. Taki sposób reagowania na wypadek przedstawił na briefingu prasowym szef klubu tamtejszej partii, Sławomir Neumann. Natomiast poseł PO Krzysztof Brejza zażądał zmian w przepisach prawidłowego przebiegu przemieszczania się kolumny rządowej. W późniejszym czasie ta sama partia żądała natychmiastowej dymisji ministra spraw wewnętrznych i administracji Mariusza BłaszczakaWypadek Szydło. Nie dochowano procedur – wiadomo.co, 13 lutego 2017 (arch.). Posłowie Borys Budka (PO) oraz Marek Sowa (.N) zadeklarowali pomoc prawną dla głównego sprawcy wypadku drogowego. W późniejszym czasie podobny krok wystosował Kazimierz KutzDziwaczne kombinacje Kutza. Staje w obronie kierowcy Seicento, bo "w PiS nawyk do łgarstw przybrał wymiar festiwalu pieśni i tańca" – wPolityce.pl, 6 marca 2017 (arch.). Ta sama partia, 16 lutego 2017 złożyła zawiadomienie do prokuratury w sprawie niedopełnienia obowiązków przez funkcjonariuszy policji oraz prokuratora, który monitorował czynności tych funkcjonariuszy, bezpośrednio po incydencieWypadek z udziałem premier Szydło. PO składa zawiadomienie do prokuratury – interia.pl, 16 lutego 2017 (arch.). W marcu poseł PO Cezary Tomczyk zapowiedział, że partia złoży w Sejmie projekt uchwały, zgodnie z którą zostanie udostępniony rejestr wszystkich lotów najważniejszych osób w państwie. Ustawa ta potocznie nazywa się jako Lex Szydło"Lex Szydło". PO złoży projekt dotyczący kontroli przejazdu VIP-ów – Polsat News, 2 marca 2017 (arch.). Reakcje Po wypadku media zalała fala hejtu, niezbyt przychylne i przyzwoite komentarze można było zobaczyć z twitterowych kont wielu znanych osobistości, m.in.: byłego szefa MSZ i marszałka Sejmu III RP Radosława Sikorskiego, byłego ministra edukacji i obecnego mecenasa Romana Giertycha, dziennikarki TVN Anny Kalczyńskiej, dziennikarza Gazety Wyborczej Pawła Wrońskiego Dziennikarz Gazety Wyborczej wyśmiewa wypadek premier Szydło. Fala hejtu w sieci – Do Rzeczy, 10 lutego 2017 (arch.)Anna Kalczyńska, Paweł Wroński i TV Republika krytykowani za komentarze po wypadku premier Beaty Szydło – wirtualnemedia.pl, 11 lutego 2017 (arch.)Przypadek? Nie sądzę - internet śmieje się z wypadku Szydło – pl.sputniknews.com, 11 lutego 2017 (arch.). Nie brakowało jednak wyrazów współczucia oraz życzeń szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia premier Szydło, w tym od prezesa PiS Jarosława Kaczyńskiego, który wyraził nadzieję na powrót do zdrowia szefowej rządu, w trakcie obchodów 82. miesięcznicy katastrofy smoleńskiejWypadek Beaty Szydło. W internecie fala hejtu i życzenia śmierci – Radio Zet, 11 lutego 2017 (arch.). Na ostry hejt zareagował minister Mariusz Błaszczak, apelował o to, by unikać komentowania w sposób arogancki tego zdarzenia. Przyznał zresztą, że te zjawisko miało doprowadzić do zabicia Marka Rosiaka w październiku 2010 roku. Walkę z internetową nienawiścią oraz lekceważącymi dobre imię premier Szydło różnorakimi wpisami, memami itp. zapowiedział wiceminister sprawiedliwości Michał WójcikKrytykowałeś lub wyśmiewałeś wypadek Szydło? No to dostaniesz za swoje. PiS grozi, że cię namierzy i ukarze – natemat.pl, 15 lutego 2017 (arch.). Najpewniej najbardziej głośnym przypadkiem wykazania aroganckiej postawy wobec szefowej rządu było zamieszczenie na FB wydarzenia o nazwie Pogrzeb Beaty Szydło. Zostało ono szybko usunięte dzięki błyskawicznej reakcji Pawła SzefernakeraCzegoś głupszego dawno nie widzieliśmy. Jakiś "żartowniś" urządził na Facebooku... pogrzeb Beaty Szydło – natemat.pl, 14 lutego 2017 (arch.). Internauci kilka dni po wypadku z udziałem premier Beaty Szydło postanowili przeprowadzić zbiórkę crowdfundingową, jej celem jest uzbieranie pieniędzy na nowe auto, dokładnie ten sam samochód, którym jechał Sebastian K. Zbiórkę zamknięto 22 lutego 2017, do tego dnia włącznie uzbierano w sumie ponad 150 tysięcy złotych, pieniądze na ten cel wpłaciło ponad 8 tysięcy osóbPo wypadku Beaty Szydło: zbiórka na Seicento dla Sebastiana K. Internauci wpłacili już ponad 36 tys. zł. – wolnosc24.pl, 14 lutego 2017 (arch.)Zrzutka na Seicento - zamiast 5 tys. ponad 100 tys. zł. "Swoisty fenomen" – wirtualnemedia.pl, 16 lutego 2017 (arch.)Trwa zbiórka na limuzynę dla premier poszkodowanej w wypadku z Seicento – antyradio.pl, 21 lutego 2017 (arch.)Co się dzieje z pieniędzmi z głośnej zbiórki na seicento? Wątpliwości internautów – wPolityce.pl, 25 lutego 2017 (arch.). Ponad tydzień później na tym samym serwisie uruchomiono zbiórkę pieniędzy na pancerne Audi A8, którym jechała Beata Szydło. Z powodu dosyć ubogiej wiedzy o motoryzacji autor zbiórki proponował, by w określonym czasie uzbierać milion złotych na pancerną limuzynę. Ponadto w razie nieuzbierania określonej sumy pieniędzy i faktu, że Biuro Ochrony Rządu nie zdecyduje się na kupno nowego pojazdu, środki pieniężne, które zostały wpłacone na konto autora, będą przeznaczone na pomoc dzieciom z Syrii oraz Sudanu Płd.. W połowie marca ujawniono, że główny sprawca wypadku ma otrzymać pieniądze z tytułu przeprowadzonej zbiórki dopiero po wydaniu prawomocnego wyroku przez sąd w tej sprawieSzydło kontra Seicento. Sebastian K. pieniądze ze zbiórki weźmie dopiero po prawomocnym wyroku – polsatnews.pl, 14 marca 2017 (arch.). 20 marca ostatecznie zadecydowano, że kwota ze zbiórki będzie przeznaczona na cele charytatywnePieniądze na nowe seicento. Wiadomo, co zrobi z nimi 21-latek – rmf24.pl, 20 marca 2017 (arch.). Kontrowersje wokół wypadku 11 lutego 2017 zostały nadane premierowe wydania Wiadomości TVP1 oraz Faktów TVN. W obu audycjach przygotowano materiał dotyczący komputerowej rekonstrukcji wypadku w Oświęcimiu, jednak oba materiały zostały źle przygotowane: * w wydaniu Wiadomości – na jezdni, w którym miał miejsce taki incydent, widać było linię przerywaną. W rzeczywistości na tej jezdni jest linia podwójna ciągła. Dowodzą chociażby mapy Google’a, do tego zdjęcia prowadzi ten link (zdjęcie te pochodzi z czerwca 2013 roku). Nie była to jednak jedyna tego typu wpadka w programach TVP, w jednej z audycji ocenzurowano serduszko WOŚPŻenująca manipulacja TVP. Pokazali miejsce wypadku Szydło, ale z podwójnej ciągłej zrobili coś innego – natemat.pl, 12 lutego 2017 (arch.)Dziennikarze zarzucają „Wiadomościom” manipulację ws. wypadku Beaty Szydło – wirtualnemedia.pl, 11 lutego 2017 (arch.). * w wydaniu Faktów – na większej części ulicy Powstańców Śląskich widać było zaznaczoną linię przerywaną, a linię podwójną ciągłą widz mógł zobaczyć dopiero przed jednym ze skrzyżowań. Dokładnie w tym samym materiale można zobaczyć, że feralna linia po incydencie znikła (ujęcie już nie pochodziło z rekonstrukcji wypadku). Krzysztof Brejza, poseł Platformy Obywatelskiej poinformował, że BOR, którego pojazdy miały wypadek w Oświęcimiu, nie zgrał danych dotyczących parametrów auta przed, w trakcie i po wypadku. Co więcej, te dane nadpisały się akurat po samochodowym incydencieBOR stracił informacje o prędkości kolumny Szydło. Dane przepadły, bo nie zabezpieczyli komputerów – naTemat.pl, 4 marca 2017 (arch.). Na tą wpadkę zareagowała PO, składając do prokuratury zawiadomienie dotyczące nieprawidłowości podczas próby wydobycia danych z rządowej limuzynyPoważne zarzuty PO w sprawie wypadku premier Szydło. Jest zawiadomienie – Interia, 7 marca 2017 (arch.). Dalsze podobne incydenty 18 lutego miał miejsce już kolejny tego typu incydent, z udziałem kolumny samochodów. W okolicach Żywca drogą szybkiego ruchu przemieszczała się kolumna pojazdów, z włączoną sygnalizacją dźwiękową oraz świetlną. Bliżej krawędzi na prawej stronie jezdni był pojazd ze środka kolumny, pozostałe dwa były bliżej środka i rzekomo zepchnęły na pobocze inne cywilne auto. Za ten incydent ponownie odpowiedzialność za siebie wzięło Biuro Ochrony Rządu – przyznało ono dodatkowo, że w zdarzeniu brała udział kolumna rządowa, lecz z prezydentem Andrzejem Dudą w środku auta VIP-owskiego, który akurat wracał z Rabki Zdroju. Według portalu Wirtualna Polska kolumna przemieszczała się dużo szybciej niż kolumna rządowa, która miała wypadek w Oświęcimiu. Prezydent opuścił to miasto o godzinie 16:00, a autor nagrania spekuluje, iż widział ten incydent około godziny 17:00, co dowodzi wyżej postawionej tezie dotyczącej szybkości przemieszczania się rządowych aut. Nadto Duda jechał dokładnie tym samym modelem samochodu, co premier Szydło w chwili swego wypadku – czyli Audi A8. 29 marca nastąpił incydent samochodowy z udziałem wiceministra obrony narodowej Bartosza Kownackiego. Do wypadku doszło na Wisłostradzie, polityk nie odniósł żadnych obrażeńCzarna seria kolizji rządowych samochodów. Tym razem rozbił się wiceminister Bartosz Kownacki – naTemat.pl, 29 marca 2017 (arch.). Kategoria:2017 Kategoria:Wypadki drogowe